


They helped me

by NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Divination, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Mystery Stories, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Portraits
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger/pseuds/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger
Summary: —¿Qué es esto? —pregunté observando las telas de colores que cubrían cada marco—. Esto es nuevo. Analicé los colores por un momento intentando conseguirles significado. Verde, azul, rojo y amarillo. El jerez aún no hacia efecto en mí y enseguida reconocí el conjunto: eran la representación de cada casa de Hogwarts. Me gustaba mucho buscarle significados escondidos a cada situación.





	They helped me

_**Disclamer**_ _ **:**_ Nada de lo conocido me pertenece.

 _ **BETA**_ **:** Nea -thebest- Poulain.

 ** _Nota_ :** Esta historia es sobre dos de los personajes favoritos de una escritora que llevo años siguiendo y ahora que la conozco, la adoro aún más.

En un año he aprendido tantas cosas y he intentado arreglar esos horrores que cometo (aunque no se queda todo en mi cerebro, sorry)

Le agradezco demasiado a la persona a la que va dedicada esta historia, todo el tiempo invertido en enseñarme y revisar todas las historias para que estuvieran perfectas.

 _Miss Lefroy_ , espero disfrutes de este fic en primera persona sobre un encuentro que tiene Sybill Trelawney con los Fundadores, más que todo con Rowena Ravenclaw.

* * *

«Una vez más caminando por ese pasillo. Una vez más en busca de una distracción. Una vez más arriesgándome a ser descubierta. Una vez más escapando de la realidad con mis botellas de Jerez».

Estaba deambulando por el séptimo piso buscando esa puerta que aparecía frente a mí con lo que considerase necesario y rezando que nadie me hubiese seguido. La puerta de madera se materializó frente a mí a mitad del pasillo y entré sin pensarlo mucho.

«¿Quién se creía esa imbécil profesora sin sentido de moda?»

«¿Cómo se cree capaz de cuestionar mis métodos de enseñanza?»

«¿Acaso conoce a alguna vidente que tenga visiones a la carta?»

Me hervía la sangre de la ira contenida hacia esa mujer irrespetuosa.

—Soy la tataranieta de Cassandra Trelawney —murmuré tomando la botella más cercana—. Famosa vidente extraordinaria.

Caminé hasta una pared de ladrillos con cuatro cuadros tapados por sábanas.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté observando las telas de colores que cubrían cada marco—. Esto es nuevo.

Analicé los colores por un momento intentando conseguirles significado. Verde, azul, rojo y amarillo. El jerez aún no hacia efecto en mí y enseguida reconocí el conjunto: eran la representación de cada casa de Hogwarts.

Sonreí y fui a buscar otra botella, dejando la que estaba vacía en el suelo.

Me gustaba mucho buscarle significados escondidos a cada situación en la vida, así que intenté entender porque estaban colocados en ese orden.

Verde, Salazar Slytherin.

Azul, Rowena Ravenclaw.

Rojo, Godric Gryffindor.

Amarillo, Helga Hufflepuff.

Llevaba quince años enseñando adivinación en este colegio y podía recordar bastante bien que los relojes de arena en el Gran Comedor estaban ordenados de la misma forma.

—¿Coincidencia? No lo creo —susurré tomando un trago de jerez—. Piensa, Sybill, ¡piensa!

Me alejé unos pasos para apreciar la disposición de los cuadros desde otra perspectiva, pasando mi mirada de un lado al otro terminándome otra botella.

Decidí esperar un poco; me estaba doliendo la cabeza y se me hacía difícil pensar.

—Eres una Ravenclaw, tú puedes resolver este acertijo —dije sentándome en el suelo a unos metros de los marcos, aún tapados.

Observándolos detenidamente me di cuenta de que el brillo de las telas era distinto; mientras que la azul y la amarilla eran brillantes, la roja y la verde eran opacas.

—Las de las mujeres son fulgentes y las de los hombres son mate. —Me puse más feliz a medida que recolectaba más información.

Intentaba conseguir algo que se me hubiese escapado. «Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff», repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

Me llamaba mucho la atención entender qué había debajo de esas sábanas.

—¿Será que la información que necesito está en los lienzos?

Fui hasta la tela color verde, la toqué para levantarla y se sentía muy áspera.

—¿Y si tengo que usar otros sentidos para llegar a la respuesta?

La de tono azul era suave y parecía ser realmente ligera.

La roja se sentía acolchonada y seguro era la más pesada de todas.

La amarilla era bastante fina, la más delicada del grupo.

«¿Y ahora? Volveré a sentarme», pensé buscando una nueva botella de jerez.

—¡Puede que la sensación está describiendo la personalidad de cada uno de los fundadores! —exclamé alegre—. Slytherin era intolerable, Ravenclaw era cariñosa, Gryffindor era fuerte y Hufflepuff era compasiva.

Me puse en pie de un salto, ignorando el mareo. Empecé a caminar hacia una mesa en busca de un trozo de pergamino y escribí rápidamente todos los datos que había conseguido.

Desde esa posición algo llamó mi atención: un pequeño símbolo en una esquina de cada tela. Emocionada me acerqué para identificar de qué se trataba.

—Una gota de agua en el verde, un espiral en el azul, una llama en el rojo y una planta en el amarillo —murmuré pasando frente a cada marco.

Volví a la mesa a anotar esa información en el pergamino cuando me di cuenta de que la gota de agua estaba del lado contrario a las demás.

—¡La enemistad y separación de los fundadores! —grité, sorprendiéndome de lo veloz que había sido en llegar a esa conclusión.

Me estaba encantando esta actividad. «Es una buena distracción de mis problemas», pensé suspirando mientras dejaba la pluma en el tintero.

—Vista, listo. Tacto, listo. No huelen a nada, ¿o sí?

Regresé sobre mis pasos para oler las sábanas y procurar obtener más datos.

—Nada —musité al lado del cuadro con la tela amarilla—. Todas tienen el mismo aroma, ropa vieja.

«Usaré todos mis sentidos antes de destaparlos», planeé yendo de nuevo a la sábana verde.

—No hay ningún ruido, así que el oído está descartado —murmuré mordiéndome el labio—. ¡Ugh! Queda el gusto nada más.

Me relajé y lo pensé un momento. «¿Qué hago ahora? No puedo comerme la tela, ¿tendré que lamerla?», sentí arcadas por un instante pero lo intenté dejar de lado mientras tomaba la tela verde y le pasaba la lengua por encima.

—¡Puaj, que asco! —bramé yendo a buscar la botella a medias de jerez, terminándomela de un trago—. No seguiré haciendo esto. Deben ser de hace miles de años, no pueden tener buen sabor.

Me senté en la silla junto a la mesa. «¿Esto estaba aquí antes? No la había visto», pensé echándome hacia atrás.

—Ya chequeé los cinco sentidos…, y estoy segura que debajo debe haber una pintura de los fundadores —dije releyendo mis notas—. Es hora de destaparlos.

Abrí mi cuarta botella a sabiendas de que estaba tomando demasiado pero parecía ayudarme a resolver esta situación. Le di un trago y la puse sobre la mesa, respiré hondo varias veces antes de ir hacia los cuadros de nuevo.

Con la ayuda de mi varita descubrí las pinturas y me quedé estática al ver la imagen en cada lienzo, nunca me hubiese imaginado algo tan bonito debajo de esas telas.

Frente a mi habían cuatro cuadros, cada uno dividido en tres pinturas.

«Salazar Slytherin, una serpiente y un guardapelo».

«Rowena Ravenclaw, un águila y una diadema».

«Godric Gryffindor, un león y una espada».

«Helga Hufflepuff, un tejón y una copa».

—¡Wow! ¡Esto es impresionante! —exclamé, admirando cada detalle y sorprendiéndome al ver como los colores de cada casa resaltaban sobre los lienzos.

—Buenas tardes —murmuraron las cuatro personas en las pinturas.

—¡Oh! —Abrí los ojos aún más, maravillada con lo que estaba sucediendo—. Buenas tardes.

—¿Cómo nos encontró? —siseó Salazar arrastrando las palabras.

—Estaban aquí cuando entré.

—¿Eres Ravenclaw, verdad? —susurró Rowena sonriente viéndome asentir.

—¿Y cómo se llama usted? —preguntó Godric haciendo una reverencia.

—Sybill Patricia Trelawney.

—¿Eres descendiente de la vidente Cassandra Trelawney? —interrogó Helga observándome alegre. Asentí un poco molesta, no me gustaba cuando querían intentar compararme con ella.

—No eres sangre pura —musitó Slytherin haciendo una mueca de asco.

—No empieces, Salazar —riñó Hufflepuff, cambiando el tono de su voz—. No lo escuches, cariño.

—¿Qué son esos objetos que están pintados a su lado? —cuestioné interesada.

Los cuatro fundadores hablaron al mismo tiempo y no pude entender muy bien de qué hablaban, así que les pedí amablemente que volvieran a explicarme la historia de cada pieza:

—Mi guardapelo, con una _S_ en forma de serpiente. Ahora le pertenece a la familia Gaunt.

Temblé al oír ese apellido. «No puede ser».

—Mi diadema, realza la sabiduría de quien la porte. Ahora está perdida, probablemente escondida por un mago oscuro en alguna parte de este castillo.

«Esto es más interesante, además es hermosa. Pero, ¿por qué la tenía alguien peligroso?»

—Mi espada, forjada por duendes y es capaz de absorber aquello que la haga más fuerte. No le pertenece a nadie, se presenta ante quien sea un verdadero Gryffindor.

«Seguro que nunca la veré o usaré, no tengo ni un pelo de valiente».

—Mi copa, hecha de oro y con un tejón simbolizando mi casa. Aunque me duela mucho ahora está en las manos de gente realmente mala.

Escuché como Salazar bufaba ante la revelación de Helga.

«¿Cómo habrá terminado en las manos equivocadas viniendo de alguien tan dulce?»

—Todo esto es muy interesante, pensé que esos objetos eran sólo leyendas y no piezas reales de historia —dije desde el suelo con mi botella en la mano—. Las he visto en algunas de mis visiones y nunca les presté tanta atención.

—¡Tienes la misma habilidad que Cassandra! —exclamó Godric entusiasmado.

Me sonrojé apretando mis manos en puños detrás de mi espalda intentando ocultar la rabia que tenía.

—Y soy la profesora de Adivinación del colegio desde hace quince años —declaré intentando cambiar de tema.

Los fundadores embozaron una sonrisa por lo que acababa de decir pero enseguida se pusieron serios cuando vieron como me terminaba el jerez de un sorbo.

—Quizás sea mejor que no sigas tomando de eso, querida —murmuró Rowena observándome decidida—. No deberías dañar tú intelecto con la bebida.

—Lo sé —suspiré cubriéndome el rostro con las manos—. Pero no puedo evitarlo.

Decidí que era prudente irme de ahí antes de que mis estudiantes llegaran al aula.

—Yo me iré, que tengo una clase en un rato.

Los personajes de los cuadros asintieron y se despidieron esperando volver a saber de mí pronto.

Cubrí primero al león, a la serpiente y al tejón, no quería que la fundadora de mi casa sintiera que yo no era digna de pertenecer a los Ravenclaw así que quise explicarle mi comportamiento:

—Perdona si estoy dejando una mala imagen de mí, no siempre soy así.

Ella me sonrió comprensiva y esperó a que terminara de hablar antes de decir:

—El ingenio es un atributo que no todos pueden defender, involucra poder conseguir respuestas a tus propias preguntas y, tarde pero seguro, lograr resolver cualquier situación en la vida.

Me estaba haciendo sentir orgullosa de ser como soy.

—La casa de las águilas también se identifica con la creatividad. Eres vidente, si no pudieses buscarle sentido de la manera más loca a cada visión que tienes, no podrías utilizar tus habilidades.

Empezaba sentir mis ojos arder y unas cuantas lágrimas caer por mis mejillas.

— _Una inteligencia sin límites es el mayor tesoro de los hombres_ ; siempre lo he dicho y lo continuaré diciendo hasta que mi historia desaparezca.

Quería poder abrazarla en ese momento pero ¿cómo abrazas un cuadro?

—He aprendido con el tiempo que todos los Ravenclaw se plantean metas y siempre las cumplen. No te preocupes si tardas mucho tiempo, mejor tarde que nunca.

Reí sabiendo que tenía razón y bajé la mirada a la botella vacía en mi mano.

—Todos tenemos nuestros secretos y situaciones que nunca le contaríamos a nadie, pero eso no significa que no podremos encontrarle solución a cada cosa que nos suceda.

Ya lloraba más abiertamente, limpiándome las lágrimas con ambas manos al dejar el jerez en el suelo.

—Sólo debes aprender a valorarte a ti misma para aceptar tú vida tal y como está planeada.

—Ese fue un discurso bastante motivacional —musité con la voz entrecortada—. No quería decepcionarte con mi actitud.

—El sombrero seleccionador nunca se equivoca. Quizás te tardes en descubrir la razón por la que eres Ravenclaw pero al final lo conseguirás.

Busqué la suave tela azul y la abracé con fuerza, imaginándome que era ella.

—Te prometo que seré de más ayuda con mis habilidades y que dejaré de beber por esa mujer narcisista —susurré separándome de la sábana antes de terminar empapándola con mis lágrimas.

—He oído que muchos la llaman _cerda hipócrita_.

Carcajeé al escucharla decir eso de forma tan natural con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Gracias! —exclamé colocando la brillante tela sobre la pintura—. Me hacía falta algo así.

Con una floritura de varita, hice desaparecer las cuatro botellas tiradas en el suelo y luego de una última mirada hacia la pared de ladrillos, salí de la Sala Multipropósitos jurando no volver a entrar ahí en busca de alcohol.

Pensé en que había conseguido a una amiga que no me juzgaba por ser extraña, loca o extravagante. Si Rowena Ravenclaw me creía capaz de seguir adelante, lo conseguiría. Además me motivaba a ser yo misma, Sybill Patricia Trelawney, vidente extraordinaria.

Desde esa tarde, fui a la Sala de los Requerimientos todos los días. A veces para conversar con los cuatro fundadores o recibir consejos de la fundadora de mí casa.

No volví a tocar la bebida nunca más.

* * *

A quien pueda interesar...

Recibo crucios y comentarios, lo que mejor les parezca :)


End file.
